Un inesperado cambio de planes
by Azulitahp
Summary: Todo un día planificado para acabar... como menos lo esperaba. Regalo de Cumpleaños para Mar Laridae y Angeles Potter.


**Ocasión especial... **

**Gracias por cada momento compartido, por estar presente y sonreír siempre... Lari, Angelito espero lo disfruten _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_**

* * *

**_Un inesperado cambio de planes _**

Los pasos, gritos y risas se escuchaban desde el primero piso más precisamente desde la cocina. Esa tarde él quería preparar la cena y en ese instante estaba sentado esperando que la carne estuviera en su punto perfecto para sorprender a su esposa mientras le daba la comida a su hija menor y hablaba animadamente con su cuñado.

― Hermione está empecinada en hacer amistades con los Malfoy, hasta le sugirió a Rose visitar al pequeño Scorpius ¡Cinco años tiene mi hija y ya la quiere emparentar con esa familia! ― Soltó el pelirrojo molesto, Harry sonrió viendo como su hija tragaba la comida y hacía un gesto con la nariz y miraba curiosa a su tío.

― Mala suerte amigo cuando a Hermione se le mete una idea en la cabeza ni merlín se salva ― Ron bufó y cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

― Está loca si piensa que cederé ante esto, primero le meto la varita por el culo a ese mocoso si se atreve a tomar tan solo la mano de mi niña.

― Solo quiere que sean amigos, no seas exagerado ― Rió Harry limpiando el mentón de Lily.

― ¿Exagerado? ya te quiero ver cuando Lily te diga que traerá un novio a la casa.

― Le corto los testículos al que se atreva a tocar a mi princesa ― Sonrió él tomándola en sus brazos y comenzó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda mientras la mecía. El celular de Ron sonó, él atendió rápidamente y con una contestación demasiado servil a su mujer mencionó estar en veinte minutos en casa.

― Yo creo que deberás acostumbrarte Ronald ― Rió Harry.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― Preguntó ― ¡Niños nos vamos! ― Añadió en un grito.

― Con esa conversación tan displicente el hijo de Malfoy pasará el verano en tu casa ― Carcajeó su amigo, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

― Que agradable que eres, y yo que vengo con el mayor cariño del mundo traigo a mis hijos para que jueguen con los tuyos para que no te rompan las pelotas y tú me jodes ― Lily emitió un sonido y Harry la miró.

― ¿Qué pasa dulzura, tú tío es muy idiota?

― Claro que no, mi sobrina está por dormirse... es tan dulce.

― Es hermosa

― Y pelirroja igual que su madre.

― Y los ojos de su abuela ― Lily bostezó y los dos hombres la imitaron babeando por la niña.

― Recuerdo cuando Rose estaba de ese porte ― Suspiró Ron nostálgico ― ¿por qué deben crecer?

― Lily no crecerá, siempre se quedará con su padre...

― Diablos es difícil verlos crecer...

― Es tan pequeña e indefensa ― Susurró Harry mirando los ojos de su hija. Ella observaba entretenida el semblante afligido de las otras dos personas estiró el bracito hasta acariciar el rostro de su padre ― ¿qué mi amor? ― Ella soltó una leve risita y Harry besó la mano de su hija.

― ¿Ya están babeando por mi hija? ― Preguntó Ginny entrando en la cocina mirado divertida a su esposo, hermano e hija.

― ¡Mamá ya llegaste! ― Albus corrió y se lanzó feliz a los brazos de su madre.

― Hola mi vida ― Sonrió ella besándolo por todo el rostro, luego repitió la acción con James y sus sobrinos. Lily se inquietó por estar en los brazos de su madre y ella se acercó y la tomó ― Hola cariño ― Sonrió le dio un beso en la frente, saludó a su hermano con un beso en la mejilla y a su esposo le sonrió dichosa y lo besó en los labios ― ¿cómo estuvo tú día?

― Interesante, trabajé hasta medio día y el resto lo pasé con los niños

― Me alegro, iré a la habitación a quitarme estos horrendos zapatos y bajo a preparar la cena...

― Está lista ― Sonrió Harry satisfecho y su esposa lo miró sorprendida.

― ¡Vaya! entonces le daré la comida a Lily...

― Hace poco terminó de comer...

― Mi amor ― Dijo ella enternecida, se acercó y lo volvió a besar.

― ¡Dejen de hacer eso! ― Soltó James asqueado.

― Alguien está haciendo méritos o bien quiere conseguir algo ― Comentó Ron mirando ceñudo a su amigo. Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina por querer evidenciarlo, era lógico que quisiera dejar el camino libre para estar esa noche con su mujer... como la necesitaba, ansiaba estar con ella y para lograrlo era indispensable hacer dormir a sus hijos pronto y quien siempre batallaba en ese aspecto era su princesa, pero esa noche sería distinto, sonrió, cansada y recién alimentada se dormiría muy pronto. Toda la tarde jugó con ella, con James y Albus, era cuestión de tiempo que esos tres bandidos se durmieran... entonces podría cenar y llevar a la cama a su mujer y hacerle el amor como hace una semanas no podía. Ron y los niños se fueron declinando la proposición de Ginny para quedarse a cenar y Harry estuvo a punto de celebrar. Ginny subió con los niños para bañarlos mientras Harry preparaba la mesa para los dos y jugueteaba con Lily, quien para su dicha ya casi se dormía.

― ¿Qué tramas Potter? ― Harry se giró y vio a su esposa vestida ya con ese pijama de seda verde que lo volvía loco. Lanzó un resoplido cuando su mirada se perdió en el escote.

― No planeo nada, ¿no puedo cenar en paz con mi esposa?

― Puedes hacerlo, pero te conozco ― Harry la miró a los ojos, se acercó a ella y le dio un sugerente beso en los labios que la hizo suspirar.

― Hace una semana que no estamos juntos y deseo, necesito hacerte el amor Ginny ― Expuso él como un niño a quien le acaban de negar la seate de fuego en pleno campo de Quiddich. Ella le sonrió y con cuidado de no apretar a Lily los abrazó a los dos.

― Yo también te extraño ― Susurró.

― No se nota... ayer no dejaste que te abrazara en la noche y me mandaste a la mierda ― Ella rió le encantaba esa faceta tan tierna e infantil de Harry.

― Estaba dormida ― Se excusó, con suavidad comenzó a besar el cuello de Harry luego sonrió y lo miró a los ojos ― te prometo que esta noche solo será tuya.

― ¿Solo mía? ― Preguntó con picardía ella lo besó, asintió y sonrió.

― Solo tuya ― Añadió mordiéndose el labio.

― Cielo no hagas eso que se me para... el corazón ― Ella rió le dio el último beso y tomó a Lily entre sus brazos.

― Cuando Lily se duerma bajaré ― Él asintió y sonrió al ver a las dos mujeres que alteraban los latidos de su corazón, eran tan parecidas y las amaba con locura.

― Ginny ― La llamó antes de que ella se perdiera por la sala, la pelirroja se giró y lo miró ― Te amo ― Sonrieron.

― Te amo ― Respondió ella exultante. Ambas se perdieron de la vista de Harry y él suspiró resignado.

― Mierda Potter, estás hasta el cuello con esa mujer ― Se dijo así mismo continuando con los deberes culinarios que esa tarde quiso afrontar solo por estar esa noche con su mujer.

Media hora más tarde estaba hincado intentando sacar la carne del horno feliz con la hazaña conseguida, cuando se giró vio a James y Albus sentado en la mesa.

― ¿Qué nos cocinaste papá? ― Preguntó Al tomando un tenedor, Harry frunció el ceño y luego inevitablemente sonrió.

― ¿Ustedes no estaban dormidos? ― Preguntó mientras dejaba la carne sobre la mesa ― ¿dónde está la mama?

― No te preocupes ya la hicimos dormir, mamá nos leyó un cuento, pero se durmió antes y yo terminé de contarle el cuento a Al ― Respondió James orgulloso. Harry resopló, se desordenó el cabello y rió.

― Solo comeremos los tres ― Repuso Albus encogiéndose de hombros. Y así lo hicieron entre risas y anécdotas por parte de Harry, no era la noche que él estaba esperando, pero tampoco la cambiaría. Casi dos horas después los tres subieron y caminaron hasta la habitación matrimonial y Lily y Ginny dormían mientras el televisor emitía "El rey león" Harry sonrió encantado, maravillado y feliz.

― Papá... ― Bostezó Albus cansado, Harry se inclinó y lo miró a los ojos.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― El niño se acercó y lo abrazó, Harry volvió a sonreír y abrazó también a James.

― ¿Quieren dormir aquí verdad? ― Preguntó y los niños asintieron ― Está bien, pero será la última vez ¿de acuerdo?

― Eres un egoísta con tu cama ― Le reprochó James bostezando y Harry sonrió.

― Mejor vamos a lavarnos los dientes ― Los niños lo siguieron rezongando, el primero en terminar fue James y corrió a acostarse al lado de su hermana y Albus esperó a que padre se pusiera el pijama para acostarse al lado de él. Ambos se metieron en la cama y Harry abrazó a Ginny y ella se acomodó junto a su marido.

― Papá... ― Susurró James.

― ¿Hum?

― No apagaste la televisión... ― Se quejó.

― Y tampoco trajiste al señor Pots... ― Le recriminó Albus.

― ¿Quién es el señor Pots?

― Es su peluche, en la mesita de noche está mi varita Harry ― Le explicó Ginny medio dormida ― Tengo frío... ― Harry resopló tomó la varita de Ginny convocó al señor Pots, apagó la televisión dejó la varita en dónde antes estaba y abrazó a Ginny y a Albus. Miró a James y él estaba profundamente dormido mientras Lily apretaba el dedo meñique de su hijo, sonrió. Ginny enredó sus piernas en las de él... todo estaba bien. Quizás aquella mañana se levantó con el propósito de hacer sucumbir a su esposa frente a sus encantos y acabar agotados en la cama los dos, pero aquellas tres personitas intrusas en su cama tampoco era algo malo, no lo planeado tal ves, pero muy por el contrario era feliz con ellos allí. Ya vendrían noches pasionales y salvajes por compartir con su mujer... solo esperaba que fuera pronto ― Hubo un inesperado cambio de plan mi amor ― Susurró Ginny.

― Mañana no te escapas Ginevra Potter.

* * *

**Espero les gustara chicas, fue hecho con todo el cariño para ustedes, merecen algo mucho mejor pero fue lo que me loca cabecita pudo elaborar. **

**Está de más decir que las quiero mucho y les deseo éxito infinito para sus vidas! **

**_Gracias a Gadi, Karla y Lily por la ayuda! _**


End file.
